


A Good Night

by SemiParenthesis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Even more smut, Ghost Pokemon Tricks, Ghost Possession, Gratuitous Smut, Human topping/human on top, Lemon, M/M, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiParenthesis/pseuds/SemiParenthesis
Summary: A man and a lycanroc are on the run. Stress is high and tempers are flaring. Something better cool them down! Male human X male midnight lycanroc. Lemon. Yaoi/gay, pokephilia.





	A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> People liked the first story. I'm really pleased! I'll try and continue with quality.
> 
> I haven't seen much lycanroc around, guess because it's still relatively new, at least compared to previous generation pokémon. Hope you all enjoy this one!

Wood snapped and popped as embers flicked from a small fire in a similarly small clearing.

The area was still filled with twigs and dry leaves. A circle of stones had been arranged to hold the fire in one place, however the rest of the area seemed unusually unsafe to start a fire in.

The human sitting in front of the fire seemed oblivious of the danger, doing nothing but stare into the flames. The fire barely gave any warmth, but being in the middle of autumn left any warmth as worth having.

The small fire was a luxury, however, and yet despite that when the flickering flames collapsed into smouldering embers, the human didn't add any of the abundant fuel around him to keep it going.

Mason sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere just staring into the flames.

Blinking furiously, as staring into a bright object while the world went dark left spots in his eyes, he looked around for Jaykob. The lycanroc was nowhere in sight.

"Hmm," Mason hummed, coming to his feet. Not seeing the midnight-form lycanroc sent a knife of fear through his heart. "Jaykob?" he hissed as loudly as he dared. "Bloody mon, where are you?"

He quickly scurried over to his camouflaged tent and glanced inside, guessing that the big dog might be trying to steal his spot.

He wasn't there.

The brief jet of fear through his heart became a painful thump as he glanced around as best he could. It was too dark to see, did he risk a flashlight?

"James'd kill me," Mason groaned and ducked back into his tent to look through his bag for the flashlight. He found the cylindrical object very quickly, he had to be quick nowadays, and pulled himself out of the tent.

Clicking the flashlight on, Mason gave the edges of his tent a cursory look over, before turning back to the fire. He debated whether he should put it out before going out, but decided against it. Mason knew that a landmark such as a fire would be helpful if he went too far from the campsite.

Mason pulled his bag on for good measure, and stepped into the woods.

"Jaykob?" He called, quietly. "Jaykob please, where are you?" The painful thump of his heart was turning into a full blown hammering and Mason swore a colourful stream of inventive curses in his head.

"Why did he run off?" Mason thought to himself, trying to keep vigilant for anything red or white. "Jaykob!?" Mason almost rose his voice then, but caught himself in time. It'd certainly do his current fortune appropriate if he was caught now.

Mason couldn't be certain that any of the Foundation would be close enough to hear, but he had been running for weeks, he was not about to take chances.

With the immediate area of the camp searched, Mason walked on. Muttering curses and pleads under his breath. "Jaykob? Jaykob!? JAY...kob?" He caught his yell again. "Dammit, James asked me to take care of you. WHE...re are you?"

He groaned, almost missing the scrabbling sounds behind him. Mason, instincts honed with paranoia, spun on the assailant and swiped out with his flashlight. Nearly clocking a bipedal pokémon in the face.

"Jaykob!" Mason hissed and immediately pounced on the midnight lycanroc. "Got you. Where have you been? Why did you go? What took you so long?"

"Ly, lycan ro roc. Lycanroc," the pokémon responded, covering its face with a paw, laughing at him.

Mason didn't reply to the non-sequential words, and ignored the laughter, simply grabbing a firm hold on Jaykob's thick fur and pulled him along. "Come on, we don't have time for this." Jaykob followed dutifully, not giving any indication he'd run off, but Mason wasn't taking the chance.

Once they were back to the campsite, a journey that took almost forty five seconds, Mason finally released Jaykob, but not without a few last words. "You cannot do that again, Jaykob," he growled down at the lycanroc. "I'm sorry, don't give me those eyes!" He said sharply when Jaykob had the gall to give him puppy-dog eyes. "You have to me more careful. If you HAVE to go somewhere, at least give me some warning first."

"Ly lycan," Jaykob quickly responded, giving wild gestures to try and push his point across. Gesturing to the fire and freezing for a moment, before doing it again. "Roc lyroc!" He seemed to be saying that Mason had been staring to intently and that Jaykob had tried to tell him.

Sighing deeply, Mason leaned down and gave Jaykob a pat, the pokémon leaning into his, much gentler, touch. "I'm sorry, again, I'll try not to go staring too much. A lot on my mind, recently. I'll try to be more perceptive."

Jaykob nuzzled against Mason's hand, then leg, and then began to push his snout further across. "Hey, come on," Mason laughed as Jaykob nearly nuzzled his crouch. He managed to capture the lycanroc's head and push him away. "Your face can't be THAT itchy, here." He ran his fingers across Jaykob's face, avoiding his eyes and mouth, giving him a scratch.

The lycanroc sighed, perhaps a little frustrated, but Mason took this to be a sigh of pleasure. Soon enough his fingers were feeling weird and he stopped. "There, feel better?" He gave the lycanroc another pat on the head and one good scratch from his neck to the base of his small tail. Jaykob twitched at that and gave a shivery shake afterwards.

He tried to nuzzle in again, but Mason rebuffed him. "We gotta go to bed sometime," he soothed. "I'll even take the first watch tonight, you get some rest." Jaykob didn't seem tired though, and the lycanroc seemed more than content to just sit besides him and watch the embers.

If Mason noticed that Jaykob was sitting a little strangely, body mostly facing away from him except for his head, he didn't say anything. After so long Jaykob shifted one time too many and came to a decision.

"Lycan!" He barked, snapping Mason out of a daze.

"What? What is it?"

Jaykob pressed up against him again, but only for a moment, before pulling back and falling on all fours. His two back legs twitched uncomfortably and his tail flicked. Jaykob mimed a motion as best as he could, willing the human to understand.

"You... need to dance?" Mason joked, laughing at the utterly deadpan expression the lycanroc sported. "Heh, sorry, you need to go to the toilet? Or at least... what passes for a toilet out here?"

Jaykob nodded his yes, and Mason, fortunately, understood. "Okay then, don't go too far, and make sure you come back right away. I'll continue keeping watch."

Jaykob yipped quietly and gave Mason another nuzzle, and even a daring lick to the chin, before scampering off into the darkness. Mason watched him go, feeling much less safe and considerably more vulnerable now that the one pokémon he had was gone.

Mason soothed himself by repeating that Mason wouldn't be gone for long, but the stress was still there, and was making him think.

"We've been running from the Aether Foundation for nearly a month now," he mused, eyes falling back on the dying embers. "Running from nutcases. Nutcases who have the police on their side." Not being able to safely enter towns only caused this journey to be that much harder. Foraging for food, water, a place to sleep. It gave Mason new respect for pokémon, wild pokémon especially.

"Why couldn't James have told me where he got this lycanroc from?" There in lay the prime issue. Jaykob wasn't actually his pokémon, he'd never give a pokémon such a garish spelling of a nickname as that. James had just showed up one day, lycanroc in tow. There was nothing strange about that, James was never 'weird' about anything, so nothing was suspected.

Then James had to pass away.

Mason mentally slapped himself. "It is NOT James' fault he died," he reprimanded himself. James had simply been sick, his body unable to fight whatever was killing him. He had asked Mason to take care of Jaykob, telling him he only trusted Mason with this task, and that Jaykob and him got along well enough anyway.

'Getting along' was a word for it alright. Mason snorted as the memories washed over him. Jaykob eating his socks when they visited, always just the one so he'd have to wear an odd pair, or right off his feet if he was visiting James. Creeping up on him in the most sudden of places. Shopping at the market. Doing his laundry (so he could eat his socks). Looking in his cupboards. While he was ON the TOILET.

It was certainly a way for James to make his appearance known, the humorous human never far behind the laughing lycanroc.

Mason really wished James had told him sooner, about Jaykob. He had stolen the lycanroc, from the Aether Foundation no less! He had cited that the Foundation were doing cruel experiments and he'd only been able to save the one pokémon, but Mason had difficulty in believing such a story. James liked to play jokes, this one had seemed a little morbid, but he was on his deathbed so Mason had justified the revelation in that way.

What was James to get out of such a story, though? Mason had dwelt on for a while. Coming to the graveyard and just staring at James' gravestone. He had a habit of staring blankly for long periods of time, when he was deep in thought. He'd never been able to fully convince himself it was just a trick, even James wouldn't pull something like that, but still had managed to block out the warnings quite thoroughly.

It was fortunate that James and Jaykob had never quite left his mind, as when the Aether Foundation came knocking he was just suspicious enough to be careful. Such paranoia saved them both, Mason and Jaykob, and they had been on the run ever since.

Things were as terrible as they were before, with the constant threat of being found hanging over them, and issues with food and water being constant. Hygiene was also becoming an issue and Mason was worried he'd become sick.

To add a further wrinkle to the situation, somehow making everything so much worse, was Jaykob. Or rather, his behaviour. The lycanroc was still doing what he needed to do to keep them going, but had become rather distant lately. Flipping between ignoring him completely, and things like tonight where he was suddenly highly affectionate.

It was a conundrum. He only wished he could do something to help the lycanroc. Losing James and having to run had to be digging at him, and there Mason was growling and telling him off. He just wished he could do something...

Mason let out the breath he was holding, as his dwellings ceased for the moment and he wondered how long he had been staring without blinking. A few blinks told him it had been a while and so he spent the next minute blinking to fix his eyes.

Once that was done, it occurred to him that Jaykob wasn't back. A quick look around the campsite proved such a suspicion correct and he glanced the way the lycanroc had gone.

How long HAD he been locked in thought?

Should he go look for Jaykob?

Would the lycanroc not have alerted him if something had happened, even a howl?

But then again, he was really deep in though and Mason was aware that a meteorite could land while he was deep in thought and he'd fail to notice.

Deciding that he had to look, he grabbed the flashlight, and ran off the way Jaykob had gone. James had asked him to protect the lycanroc, and by Arceus itself he would. He cared anywhere, even without James' last request...

Jaykob's POV

"Stupid human," Jaykob growled as he stomped into the brush. "Saying he's going to be more perceptive, and missing EVERYTHING!"

He did not, in fact, need to use the restroom. But either the human was too dense to see anything, or was just uninterested. That was fine. He'd continue their relationship as it was, no need to add more stress under an already stressed situation.

He was NOT going back to the Aether Foundation. Jaykob had decided that long ago. Not after finally escaping, being shown what care felt like. He missed James, there wasn't a day that went by that James didn't give him plenty of attention, plenty of care.

And then there was Mason. Mason, Mason, Mason. All he wanted to do was jump his bones, and maybe play with another certain 'bone'. It was never like that with James, James was his saviour, but Mason held an inexplicable attraction there.

He wasn't quite as affectionate as James was. This, Jaykob was pretty sure of. Nowadays they were on the run, and the human was very stressed, so thinking of other things was understandable. Annoying, but understandable. And during the two months they spent just together was tinged with a blunt sense of detachment. Neither had seen James' death coming, he seemed so healthy beforehand. And so for a while they just drifted around each other.

Not knowing what to do, to say, communication was very difficult just to start with, but in that time it was next to impossible.

Yet, despite that, when the trouble of the Aether Foundation came back, Mason had dropped everything, up to and including his life and security, to protect him. Jaykob.

Jaykob was quite sure that Mason could have just handed him over, and the human wouldn't have been in any trouble with this 'law enforcement' he babbles on about in his sleep. But he didn't, and Jaykob could not be any more thankful.

So it was frustrating. He couldn't do much to say thanks, nothing that seemed actually equivalent. Sure he sniffed out the best berries, cleanest water, and kept them miles ahead of the blasted Foundation, but that is stuff he'd be doing anyway.

The only thing he could think of to thank Mason, wasn't working.

Flirting was difficult when there was a very stiff language barrier between them. Adding in the denseness of Mason's mind, flirting wasn't working. The most he was getting was pats, ones that drove him mad. Trying to play it cool and distant wasn't helping either, it was only adding to Mason's stress. A part of Jaykob felt like he deserved the stress, for putting Jaykob through this madness, but the rest of him chided that part. Such thoughts certainly weren't fair and were only born of frustration.

Even trying to get into his lap weren't working. Jaykob wasn't sure what else to try, but for now he had to relax. Mason's smell, strong since he had only been able to wash in streams and no changes of clothes, was digging into Jaykob's brain. All he could smell at the moment was the object of his desire. He had even touched his face, and the base of his tail. No amount of waiting prevented his arousal from showing and he was forced to shield himself in bashfulness.

But his hard-on only continued, slowly, but surely to grow. And he had to get rid of it before awkward questions were had. It wouldn't do to scare Mason, even Jaykob knew that humans acted funny with cross-species relations.

Bracing himself against a tree, Jaykob pressed the horn of his hair against the wood with another paw pressing against the solid trunk. With his other paw, closer to a hand than an unwieldy paw, danced down to his sheath.

The smell of Mason, combined with the walk, had caused his red member to already be peaking halfway out of its protective sheath. He was mindful of his wicked claws, it would do no good to nick himself with one of those, and instead focused on the soft fur and pawpads, stroking up and down his aching member.

More of his cock spilled out of his sheath as attention was finally given to it, the throbbing flesh quickly hardening to maximum.

Jaykob wheezed softly in pleasure as the red flesh throbbed pleasantly in his grasp. He couldn't get a great hold, they were still paws, but it was more than enough to thrust against.

His hips slowly propelled his cock into the soft of his paw, tip of his member nearly touching the bark of the tree. Jaykob moaned quietly, yet still a little too loud.

"What's this?" A terrifyingly familiar voice caused him to freeze, cock in paw, deerling in the headlights.

Before Jaykob could turn, or run, or do something, steady hands gripped him. "Shh, shh, shh..." the humans husky voice shushed him. The shadow of the other seemed to have its own weight and Jaykob moaned against the pressure. A hand, this time a proper hand, trailed down his back legs and around his thighs, causing Jaykob to shiver in anticipation.

Smooth fingers replaced his own calloused paw as the nimble digits wrapped around his member. Jaykob moaned again, embarrassingly high pitched, and felt rather than heard the humans chuckle.

Jaykob said nothing, what could he say, and the object of his fantasies said nothing either, no words needed to be spoken. The hands of the human seemed to go on forever, sliding down his cock, both on at once, but then one left, to return to the top. Giving him the sensation of a never-ending tunnel of pressure, gently and firmly gripping his dick.

Mason continued with the tunnel for a while before switching it up. Jaykob whimpered when one hand left him, but his moans came back full force when he realised where the hands were going now.

Alternating with fingers and a full on palm stroke, Mason began kneading Jaykob's balls. One hand remained stroking and pumping at the lycanroc's member, while the other pushed and prodded at the makers of his seed.

Precum streamed from Jaykob's cock in a never-ending rivet of seminal fluid, slicking Mason's hand and giving him the purchase to move his hand even faster. The lycanroc's moans increased in length and intensity as he felt his end coming soon.

The soft shushes from Mason were almost unheard of as Jaykob bucked his hips faster and faster. Claws dragging down the tree and leaving three long scars in the wood.

Jaykob clenched his jaw to withhold the howl that threatened to spill from his mouth as his cock burst with action. He reared his head back in a silent scream as his cock burst with seed, his knot forming against his paw as his orgasm knocked the wind from him.

By some miracle he managed not to howl the whole forest down, and merely painted the one tree white. Jaykob panted for breath, fantasy of Mason fading and leaving him panting alone by the tree.

A light giggle was the only indication that he wasn't along, before everything went black.

"W-what?" Jaykob tried to say as he returned to the world of the conscious. However, instead of his mouth moving to make the words at least he would understand, nothing happened. "Huh? What?"

He looked around in panic. Or, at least he tried to. "I'm frozen? I can't move!"

As Jaykob began to panic, a giggle sounded. Except, it didn't seem to occur out in the real world, but inside of him.

"You catch on quick!" The owner of the giggle complimented. "Hi. I'm Kana, no need to introduce yourself, I already know you, Jaykob."

Jaykob couldn't help but think that sounded bloody ominous. "What by the side of this world have you DONE to me!?" He tried to roar, verbally, but had to resort to speaking with his mind instead. It was odd, a distant part of Jaykob noted, to be talking to someone by thinking. Yelling in his case. Did Psychic's find it weird?

"I dunno, probably, but they are a bit too snooty to admit it," 'Kana', as the being had named itself, replied.

"I wasn't asking you a question," Jaykob snapped, only to receive another giggle.

"I thought you were asking what I did to you? Guess you really don't wanna know..."

Jaykob replied with a snarl, on the inside, but as that had no effect he replied instead. "Well? Answer me!"

"To put it in a simple way," Kana began, a teasing quality to her voice that was grating on Jaykob's nerves. "I am possessing you. Rather well really, most Ghost pokémon can't do it in general, and even banette like me usually can't to this degree. But ooph, that big 'finish' gave me the opening I needed. So here I am, inside you now, puppeteering you completely."

At Jaykob's growl she huffed. "Oh don't get huffy with me. It'll only be for a few minutes and I can't even make you do anything you really don't wanna do. I'm just here to help, goodness knows you need it."

"What are you going to do?" Jaykob asked in alarm, as his body began to move without him willing it. It was freaky, he could still feel everything as if he was still one hundred percent in control, but he couldn't stop himself.

What Kana had said rang through his mind. She, the voice couldn't belong to anyone but, said anything he was truly against he could stop, so why couldn't he stop walking?

"It's because this isn't a big enough thing for you to really put the effort into," Kana helpfully supplied. "And stop your worrying, I really am just here to help."

"Do you have to read all my thoughts?" Jaykob grouched back. With a fit of irritation he willed his left foreleg to stop, and it hesitated for a moment, before he let go and his body continued.

"You're kind of putting them all out there," Kana replied. "Don't worry about having to shield your thoughts, again this won't be for long. I physically cannot hold you for very long."

"Why go to this trouble then?" Jaykob snapped back. "What do you get out of it? Whatever you are going to do?"

Kana giggled back. "Well... I first get to end this series of psychological torment you are both putting yourselves through. But on the selfish side," she sang, sounding positively thrilled. "I can feel everything you do."

Before Jaykob could even muse on a reply, Mason was there.

"Oh Jaykob!" Mason explained, relief flooding his face and scent. "Where have you been? I've been getting worried sick about yooOU!" Mason's words floated away when Kana sprung them at him, catching the human in a hug and nearly knocking him over.

"J-Jaykob?" Mason stuttered, really not used to this. "What has gotten into you?"

It was something Jaykob liked about Mason, the lycanroc realised as he took backseat to whatever Kana was cooking up. Mason spoke to him, asking him questions, all sorts of things. Even though they both knew he couldn't answer. And he spoke to him even before the Aether Foundation messed everything up, so Jaykob was confident it wasn't just because Mason had no one else to talk to.

Mason had barely left the campsite by the time Kana, as Jaykob, had returned and so it took mere seconds for the human to chase the lycanroc back into camp. "What's gotten into you?" Mason laughed as, to his eyes, Jaykob pulled him by the leg.

She got Mason to sit, and immediately pounced. Sitting more firmly in Mason's lap, Kana nuzzled Mason's chin. "I know how you feel about him," she said, feeling the humans heart beat faster.

Before Jaykob could deny it she added. "I imagine he feels the same. Can't you feel the bulge growing in those silly fabrics these humans wear? I sure can, since your cock is still hard and sensitive."

Jaykob's knot hadn't fully receded by the time Kana had made them move, and his still hard cock was now pressed into Mason's crouch, and there was no doubt the human knew what it was.

"W-wow, Jaykob," Mason managed to say, heart pounding as the lycanroc utterly snuggled against him. He could feel cum leaking from the lycanroc's red member, the fluid sparking his own dick into hardness and pressing back uncontrollably.

Kana barked at Mason, pulling back to look into his eyes. Giving both herself and Jaykob a full view of Mason's not-disgust, she leaned back into his neck and gave it a lick.

"Ah," Mason sighed, the hot wet tongue of the lycanroc feeling like heaven on his sore skin. "Jaykob." He surrendered completely, not that there was much defiance to begin with, and ran his fingers through the coarse fur of the lycanroc.

"See," Came Kana's victorious voice. "Look at that, he's... oh!" Mason's hands had already drifted through Jaykob's fur and were kneading the base of his tail.

Kana and Jaykob shivered as the gentle pressure on the lycanroc's tail sparked a delightful erogenous zone. Jaykob whimpered softly as Kana finished licking Mason's neck and moved up to Mason's mouth.

The shining red eyes bored into Mason's own as the lycanroc inched closer. Mason mumbled something under his breath, before pulling the lycanroc in closer. Their mouths met in a tentative press at first, testing out the willingness of the other, before the stress of the last months came crashing down and Mason surged further.

It was... interesting, to be making out with a lycanroc, Mason noted mutely, but not unpleasant. His tongue warred against Jaykob's and overpowered him, running his tongue along Jaykob's sharp teeth and exploring him.

Both Kana and Jaykob were melting in Mason's grip and failed to notice when Mason moved, picking them up and walking forward. It was only when Mason bumped Jaykob into the steady trunk of a tree did they notice they had moved.

Mason pulled back, giving them both a chance to breathe.

"Hook you legs around my waist," Mason asked between breaths, Kana quickly obliging. Jaykob's heavy paws gripped Mason's back while his back legs hooked themselves around his hips, pressing them together.

In the soft light given by the last of the fire, Mason looked down. He had only felt Jaykob pressing against him, but now he had a good (if dim in the light) view of what the lycanroc kept hidden.

"This is what you went off to deal with, huh?" Mason muttered quietly, one hand running down Jaykob's leg and causing the lycanroc to shiver. "Sorry for being too dense to realise you needed this. We needed this."

Jaykob, actually Jaykob, nodded as Mason grinned. "It's not so good by yourself though, right?" Jaykob shivered further as Mason's hands, this time for real and not only located in his fantasies, ran along his sheath, missing his cock, and instead cupping his balls.

Kana and Jaykob whimpered together as it was so close to being touched, yet not enough. Jaykob's knot had receded, mostly, but his cock was leaking precum all over again. They tried bucking his hips to grind against Mason, but only air was touched.

"Don't worry," Mason soothed as he pulled his top half back. "We'll get there." He pulled back enough so that Jaykob's paws were holding him by the shoulders and giving Mason a full length look over Jaykob.

The humans cock strained against his pants as he drank in the arousal the lycanroc radiated. His pinkish red eyes were glowing brighter than the fire, stating in no uncertain terms just how excited the midnight lycanroc was. He was panting hard, long tongue poking out of his mouth as his chest raised and fell, Mason drifted his fingers over the claw-like stones that wrapped around the lycanroc's abdomen, and felt around the flesh that it connected to. Kana and Jaykob took in a sharp breath at that, the skin being almost too sensitive around the stones. Mason grinned and did it again, but didn't continue teasing the poor lycanroc like that.

Instead he moved on to more agony.

He ran a hand down the fur of Jaykob's face, drinking in the quiet whimpers and occasional thrust as he tried to make something happen, but Mason continued to deny him.

"Oh he's going to kill us!" Kana moaned inside, breath coming out in seething pants for a moment.

Mason could feel the frustration pouring off of his captive and grinned, leaning forward to plan a kiss on Jaykob's nose. He nearly laughed when Jaykob just huffed, but obviously leaned into the touch anyway.

His pants were going to break if he didn't ease the pressure, and Mason quickly brought a hand down to shuffle the irritating clothes off him. Jaykob's back paws shifted as he dug a claw into the waistband and helped move the offending cloth object. Once the pants were kicked off, Jaykob moaned and tried to move up, but Mason steadied him with a hand around his cock.

Kana and Jaykob yipped at the sudden, pleasurable, sensation, but Mason retracted his hand before too much enjoyment could be had. He had squeezed out a dollop of precum, however, and lifted the hand to his mouth. Meeting the lycanroc's eyes, he gave a taste of Jaykob.

"You taste good," Mason whispered, the heavy-berry diet making at least one thing taste good. Giving Jaykob a wicked smile, he leaned down and tasted Jaykob's cock directly.

Mason hummed in delight as the lycanroc rumbled in pleasure, sighing and moaning, even yipping when he lips brushed the bottom of Jaykob's cock, where his knot would come back soon.

Kana and Jaykob's grip on Mason's shoulders became more tense as Jaykob removed his other hand from steadying his back and drifting up to Jaykob's mouth. Mason pulled off the lycanroc's member for a moment to ask. "Open wide." Before pushing his fingers into the lycanroc's mouth.

"He tastes..." Jaykob moaned on the inside, as the pleasure returned to his groin. They sucked desperately, nearly biting down at times, as Mason blew them.

With his other hand, Mason brushed up and down Mason's stomach very slowly, feeling the fur, the muscles, the reality of Jaykob.

But his boxers were beginning to bother him and he pulled that hand away and down into the stretchy fabric of the last defence against nakedness.

Pulling down his boxers was a quick affair and he quickly kicked them off one leg, not bothering to shake the other one loose as well. He pulled himself off Jaykob's throbbing cock and retracted his fingers from the lycanroc's mouth.

"Very nice," he whispered, voice burning with ill-contained desire. The fingers he had stuffed inside the lycanroc's mouth were soaked, and perfect for the next part. He brought the fingers back quickly, not wanting them to begin to dry, and down past Jaykob's balls. The lycanroc was absolutely quivering in need now, eyes glowing brighter than even before and begging with words even Mason could understand.

"Relax," Mason whispered as he leaned forward, planting another kiss against Jaykob's mouth. The lycanroc, and the banette possessing him, leaned into the touch and groaned lowly as Mason began pressing a finger into him.

Mason grinned into the kiss as he felt Jaykob try and pull him in faster; the lycanroc was tight, and saliva was not the best for this kind of situation, but with each clench the lycanroc tried to pull his finger in further.

He pulled out of the kiss to bring his mouth up to Jaykob's right ear, teasing that flattened appendage with his tongue and teeth, distracting Jaykob long enough to sneak another finger in.

Kana and Jaykob growled out a moan, pulling Mason in further when he paused. "You alright?" Mason whispered, and they responded by hugging him harder. "Relax, I've got you," Mason soothed and brought his other hand to wrap around Jaykob's cock again.

As he pumped the lycanroc's cock, he began thrusting his fingers in and out. Slowly to begin with, but fast enough to be noticeable, flexing his fingers constantly to stretch the lycanroc out.

Mason added a third finger and the lycanroc moaned lowly, cock twitching and throbbing, spilling its precum all over his hand. Happy with this new development, Mason switched hands. The first hand was basically dry now, but the much more voluminous precum would serve a far greater purpose as lube.

Jaykob and Kana shivered again as Mason pressed two fingers right in, entry coming much easier with the added slickness and the amount already stretched out. They were almost getting impatient, but such preparations would make it better for Mason as well.

He swapped his hands twice more, the other always working Jaykob's cock, before Mason was finally ready to ask. "You alright?" Jaykob immediately nodded, he didn't need Kana to answer for him, and Mason gave a smaller, yet infinitely better smile.

Without a word, Mason pulled his fingers free and coated his cock with all the precum he could gather, shifting and pulling Jaykob up higher to angle him better. One last time he asked. "Ready?" And Jaykob and Kana nearly growled at him.

Laughing to himself, Mason grabbed his slicked cock and pressed the fat head up against Jaykob's hungry hole. He eyed him to make sure he was pressing right and once he felt Jaykob's flesh begin to yield he looked up. Meeting the lycanroc's eyes, they stared into each other as Mason began to penetrate Jaykob.

Jaykob and Kana brought in a hissed breath as Mason exhaled coarsely. They both knew the start was going to be the hardest. Jaykob groaned, Mason's cock was a lot thicker than his fingers were, and Mason found himself holding his breath, head of his cock in and now beginning to push the base in.

"You... alright?" Mason voiced through a clenched jaw. Jaykob and Kana moaned, voice stilted but still with a pleased undertone. Mason hoped that meant good. He had both his hands on the lycanroc's back, holding him steady while Kana had wrapped Jaykob's paws around Mason anew. The front paws were almost digging their claws into his back, but Jaykob's back paws were just squeezing him tighter.

Kana pulled in a deep breath and held it, while Jaykob exhaled it once they needed to breathe again. The rhythmic breathing helped and before they knew it, Mason had tugged them down a bit to let Jaykob rest against the humans groin.

"It's all in," Mason grinned to the surprised lycanroc, Jaykob soon grinned and nipped happily as Mason's chest. Mason just held him there, not moving, letting Jaykob get used to the intrusion. The walls of the lycanroc were tightly gripping him and he clenched every few seconds, but the clenches were getting softer and taking longer to happen, so he knew Jaykob was adjusting.

"You're so hot," Mason mumbled, leaning forward to rest his chin on Jaykob's shoulder, the lycanroc gave a breathy laugh in response as his grip on Mason loosened from a choking grasp, to a more favourable hold.

"He's sheathed completely in me," Jaykob moaned on the inside.

Mason brought his hands up to roam over Jaykob's body again, feeling him anew as his body twitched and clenched, certain muscles straining where others didn't. He tended to Jaykob's cock again, hoping the pleasure would help.

It did.

Kana mumbled something as she felt Jaykob's impatience and gave the body a small jump, alerting Mason they were ready.

Mason brought both hands back down to Mason's groin, just besides his tail, as he leaned in for another kiss. The lycanroc's excited reprisal gave him confidence he really was ready and he gently began to pull Jaykob up and off his cock.

The lycanroc moaned and twitched as he felt his walls be pulled out from, leaving him feeling strangely empty. Mason didn't pull out far, before pushing back in, getting a grateful moan from the smaller partner.

He ground his cock in and out like that for a minute, just pulling a little out, making sure Jaykob was feeling good and definitely ready for something a little harder. Once the lycanroc had given a sharp pitched moan and his red cock had twitched noticeably, Mason moved further. Pulling out until the head of his cock was nearly coming out, before plunging back in.

There was no need to rush. He didn't slam himself back in, just a good strong push. Jaykob seemed to appreciate it, yipping excitedly and claws suddenly getting much tighter around him.

The soft sounds of their intercourse were all that could be heard to them, the sounds of the forest washing away, leaving nothing but them and the continuous pleasure of their coupling.

The angle was working well for Jaykob and Kana, the curve of Mason's cock poked well and truly into Jaykob's prostate, causing his cock to twitch and jump with nearly every thrust, the fat head or thick shaft of the humans penis constantly providing the most enjoyable of pressure against the button of pleasure.

Jaykob's knot was forming again, base of his cock thickening as his pleasure began to mount to its peak. Mason watched the canine's penis grow in that new and interesting way and brought up a hand to handle it. The knots increased sensitivity caused the curious touch to hammer away like nothing else and neither Jaykob nor Kana could withhold the pleased howl that erupted from Jaykob's mouth.

Mason quickly covered his mouth with his own, muffling the cry and leaving only Mason the enjoyer of the sound. He kept at the lycanroc's cock, hand not just teasing about but wrapping around the developing knot and giving a gentle squeeze or two.

If just the touch was pleasurable enough, an actual squeeze was too much and Jaykob and Kana nearly screamed into Mason's mouth, cock bursting with cum far more intensely than earlier and splattering up against even Mason's chin.

The lycanroc's walls squeezed rhythmically around Mason's cock, rippling and tightening then loosening. But nothing was quite as good as feeling Jaykob shiver, hear him howl and whimper, know that he was cumming and all because of him.

Mason moaned into Jaykob's moan, their voices mingling as his cock finally had enough and began to throb intently. Mason pushed them up against the tree all the harder as his orgasm crashed over him, moans cutting off into a grunt and huffing as streams of cum poured into the lycanroc's rectum.

Mason held them there, lips still connected to Jaykob's, as he finished cumming and for a while afterwards. But the exhaustion of the day, all spilling out of him through his penis, left him exhausted.

Yawning and eyes drooping, Mason pulled Jaykob from the tree and began to walk, cock still encased within the lycanroc, to his tent. He knelt down with Jaykob, being careful to not slip out, and snuggled up into the warm fur on the top of his blankets.

He gave the lycanroc a last kiss on the forehead before passing out.

Jaykob remained awake, although drooping off to sleep himself, long enough to feel his body become his once more.

His red eyes, highly adept at seeing in the dark, tracked the even darker shade as the ghost left his body.

"Thanks," he muttered, eyes slipping off the banette and back onto the peacefully snoozing human.

"You're more than welcome," Kana replied, a blush lighting her face. She hesitated in the tent for a moment, looking over the pair with something on her face.

"You wanna stay?" Jaykob asked, sensing the ghost was still there.

Kana looked torn. "I shouldn't..." she muttered and glanced to the exit of the tent. "What would he say when he woke up?"

Jaykob yawned and curled up closer to Mason, saying one last thing before slipping off to sleep. "Not in the tent then. Introduce yourself tomorrow. Hell, you know we can use another set of eyes to watch out..."

Kana smiled as she sensed Jaykob finally surrendering to the call of sleep. She left the tent but only walked up to the campfire. She put it out and continued walking, but paused and turned back.

She turned back to the forest and kept walking, right up to the tree Mason had taken Jaykob and her against. Smiling she assailed it and leaned up against the trunk, on one of the branches. "Yeah..." she whispered out to the night. "I could keep watch."

With the watchful eyes of the banette, nothing would be able to sneak up on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! I finished.
> 
> This story was heavily designed by a friend here, with me doing the writing, so thanks to him. This one was a lot of fun to make, it is fun to make unconventional stories I think. You don't see too much male human topping the male pokémon, but I've never seen a possession thing like this. More like cooperation, I dunno, it was interesting and fun to make. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
